


the ringing bells

by fictionalrobin



Series: robin writes horror [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: it'd happened on a Sunday





	the ringing bells

It'd happened on a Sunday. 

Alec had been lounging on the couch, his feet up on a hill of pillows, and his heartbeat content and slow. It was like any other weekend. Slow and lazy, with no real intention or purpose of doing anything.  

That was until Magnus came out of his apothecary.  

"Alexander?"  

He'd paused the minigame he'd been playing on his phone and looked up at his boyfriend standing in the doorway, rubbing his temples. 

"hi," Alec smiled at him, "got all your paperwork done?" 

"Alec, Alec is your phone ringing?"  

Alec paused at the abrupt question.  

"...no?"  

Magnus furrowed his brow. His eyes squeezed shut, almost like he was trying to keep them from falling out.  

"urgh..." 

Alec's neck felt stiff, "is something wrong?"  

"eh," Magnus chuckled softly, though his brow was still furrowed, "in a way, since the noise is still here."  

Alec sat up. All interest he'd previously had in the game was gone now. Noise?  

"what noise?"  

"the noise!" Magnus laughed, "th-the noise! That...ringing sound, you haven't noticed it?"  

Alec swallowed. There was something in the way Magnus laughed. Something that sounded...scared? Desperate?  

He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear cars driving by outside, the soft stumble of their upstairs neighbor coming home, and the sound of his own breathing. 

But no ring noise.  

"I don't hear anything."  

Magnus's head shot up, "what? How can you miss it?" 

"there's nothing there," Alec said. He observed his boyfriend. There was sweat on his forehead. His left hand had come up to tightly clench the doorframe. In pain? 

Magnus didn't reply.  

Just laughed.  

It didn't sound genuine.  

"but you must hear something!" 

"Mags-"  

"you-you have hearing runes, right?!" He pointed to Alec's stele on the coffee table, "can't you activate it and...and see if you hear anything?"  

Alec furrowed his brow.  

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong with Magnus, he knew it.  

Should he call someone? 

"okay..." He reached for his stele, mentally pinning the location of his phone. His eyes never left Magnus as he ignited the rune. 

"th-there....do you hear it now?" 

It was obvious that Magnus was getting more and more desperate. More and more frantic. His fingers shook where they clenched the doorframe, so his rings clinked against each other. His breath rattled.  

"Magnus," Alec stood up from the couch and moved towards him, "I can't hear any ringing sound. Are you're not just tired?"  

"I'm not making this up!" Magnus exclaimed. He stomped into the floor, shaking hand forming a fist.  

"okay, okay," Alec held his hands out, "I belive you."  

He gently placed his hands on Magnus's biceps, "can you think of anything else it might be? Did you turn the volume in your headphones up to high?"  

"I-I wasn't listening to any music. I thought it came from your phone." 

"okay...do you know what else it could be?"  

"no!"  

Alec jumped at the sudden outburst.  

"I-I...no...it's..." Suddenly, Magnus's eyes widened. He gripped Alec's shirt, twisting and pulling it till his knuckled went white. 

"it's so loud,"  

His voice was barely a whisper. A high, terrified whisper. Or well, terrified didn't really suit the eerie quiver in Magnus voice that made it sound like it was about to burst. It didn't quite describe how it made Alec's blood droop in temperature. But it was close enough. 

"it's so loud Alec! I can't....I can't think at all, and it's getting....it's getting...louder!" At the last part his hands flew to his ears with a sudden jut. He curled in on himself, shivering and cramping in pain.  

"Magnus," Alec tried to get him to look at him, "Magnus, you need to calm down okay? You need to explain what's happening, so I can help you."  

"it's...IT'S!" Magnus's entire body tensed up, "OH GOD! ALEC IT'S SO LOUD!"  

Alec didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what was going on. He tried to grab his phone and call Catarina, but Magnus fell to the floor before he got the chance.  

"Magnus!"  

He was quit. 

Magnus was completely quit. 

Alec kneeled in front of him. His breath quivered. Why wasn't he saying anything?  

Magnus's eyes were tightly squeezed shut. His hands were jammed over his ears, and his mouth was moving in fast jittery motion, like he was saying something. But no sound came out.  

Alec's heart pounded.  

He carefully reached out for Magnus. It was almost like touching a glass figure. A hollow, fragile glass figure. You're scared to touch it too much, squeeze it too tight, afraid that just speaking will break the it. 

Magnus's eyes suddenly flew open.  

"Alec," it was a wheeze rather than a name, "Alec they're here."  

"...w-what?"  

Magnus's eyes were wide, so wide and filled with fear. 

"it wasn't a ringing I heard."  

"What do you-" before Alec could even finish his sentence, Magnus's head tilted back. His entire body tilted back. His mouth fell open, salvia stringing between his teeth in thin lines, as his back bowed, and his body arched off the floor. 

And then he screamed.  

It was the loudest, most terrifying scream Alec had ever heard. It was as if it cut through him, rattling his bones and piercing his organs. It made him scatter backwards, breath catching in his throat as he covered his ears.  

And it went on.  

It felt like it lasted an hour, and hour of just _screaming_ _screaming_ _screami_ _n_ _g_ screaming from the deepest part of the human soul, before Magnus's body finally collapsed.  

It'd probably only lasted a few seconds.  

Alec slowly crept out from behind the couch. His ears were whining. He carefully peaked at the scene in front of him.  

Magnus was lying on the floor. His arms and legs, were scattered in strange directions, directions that shouldn't be possible for humans to achieve. His mouth still hung open, his eyes staring into nothing.  

A small stream of blood trickled out of his ear.  

Alec had immediately called Catarina. Called Izzy, Jace, anyone he could think of, anyone who could help, explain, fix it, even just hold him for a moment.  

He'd called everyone, yet no one could explain.  

 _"it wasn't a ringing I heard."_  

That had been almost an hour ago.  

And Alec still didn't know what had happened.  

He still didn't know what had happened. 

And now,  

Even though he didn't want to believe it, 

Even though he didn't know what it was, 

Only what it meant, 

There was a faint sound in the background.  

Something, 

 

That sounded like a ringing noise.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a lil different idk tell me if u liked it
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
